


Questions

by commandershakarian



Series: Star Wars: The Old Republic [7]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Darvannis, Gen, KOTET Spoilers, kotet, mention of the outlander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 12:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/pseuds/commandershakarian
Summary: Torian Cadera has questions for his Commander... ones that she doesn't like.





	

This wasn’t the first time that Xyra Niobe had run into the Emperor’s Wrath. It’d been over five years ago, on Dromund Kaas, when the Sith Lord had been preparing for battle against his own Master. Xyra would have taken that Darth’s life as a contract if Kieran Zythor wasn’t already on the path. A bounty for that kind of elimination would have kept her and her team rich for many years. He hadn’t needed her. Lord Zythor won the battle. Then he’d disappeared.

He had finally reappeared as the Outlander, a man on the run from Emperor Arcann. The man who had supposedly assassinated the former emperor. A man that was their only hope of destroying the Eternal Empire.

Or so Lana Beniko had said.

Darvannis was a war zone. It had been for some time. The Mandalorians were fighting as hard as ever against the Eternal Empire’s Skytroopers. If only Xyra had the chance to face the murderous Emperor face to face, this war might have been long over.

Xyra’s gold-green eyes surveyed her surroundings. She hadn’t seen the Sith appear yet, but she knew it was only a matter of time before his highness strolled into the Mando’ad camp as if he belonged. Did she mention that she _really_ hated Sith?

Torian Cadera joined her a few moments later, saying nothing as he sank into the sand beside her. Xyra ran fingers through her hair, knowing the exact reason the kid was there.

“Mand’alor looking for me?” She asked, not bothering to glance in his direction. She already knew he was nodding.

“Yeah. She wants you with her when the Sith gets here.” Torian paused a moment, taking in the scenery around them. The sand made everything appear golden, even in the dead of night. “We’re a long way from Taris.”

Xyra chuckled, tossing a handful of sand into the air and watching the particles fall back to the ground. “You don’t need to tell me. I know that better than anyone.”

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else than fighting by your side, _alor'ad_.”

Xyra tried to hide the smile on her face, but she couldn’t help it when it appeared. She loved the kid. Raising an eyebrow, she met his eyes. “You wouldn’t rather be travelling the galaxy with Skadge and Gault? Tell the truth.”

A frown crossed his face for a brief moment before disappearing as if it’d be a figment of her imagination. She knew it wasn’t and she felt a small thrill at still being able to get to him. “I hope that’s a joke.”

“I’m being serious, Torian.”

The kid rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless. He broke the silence between them a minute or so later. “Can I ask you something?”

“You can ask me anything, _ad'ika_.”

“You and Mand’alor? Are the two of you dating or…?” His question trailed off when Xyra turned to face him, her head snapping to the side quickly. “What?”

The bounty hunter found her feet without a word, dusting the sand from her armor quickly. Then she headed for the main camp, not once muttering anything close to an explanation.

Torian hurried after her, confused yet intrigued at her extreme reaction. “Was I not supposed to ask about you and-”

Xyra paused and Torian almost collided with her. Turning on her heels, the tiny 5’5” woman put her hands on her hips and glared up at him. “ _Ni kar'tayl gai sa'ad_ , Torian, but please do not pursue this.”

Torian’s eyes widened. “So there is something to pursue?”

Xyra groaned and tried to escape Torian’s endless questions, but she couldn’t. He was like any other kid prying into his parent’s personal life. There would be no getting around it. She could have admitted the truth to him. She and Shae were more than just dating, but they had a mission to complete. After, however, she knew was fair game.

 

 


End file.
